Lucky
by DynamoBwee
Summary: Everyone deserves a happy ending. Ranger/oc. This was inspired after falling asleep while listen to Jason Marz's "Lucky" with Ximena Sariñana. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Intro

"Will you marry me?

"Sure, why not?"

***

"This is it. This is the dress."

"But it's so plain. It -"

"Mom, just shut it. You had control over my first wedding and look how well that marriage turned out"

***

"By the power vested in me by the state of New Jersey, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. "

_That's it my life will never be the same._

***

"Do you accept this mission Captain Manoso?"

I studied the photo of the happy couple one more time before saying "Yeah, I do."

A/N: I know the intro maybe a bit confusing but the first chapter will clear things up a lot.

This is my first Fanfic of any type. I usually write poems, so please be nice, but I do accept constructive criticism. And I won't be a B*tch if you don't review cause it gets on my nerves when I reading a really good Fanfic and the author just stops writing because no one is reviewing. I'm writing this for me not for anyone else it just so happens that I'm letting them view it too. Thnx and I hope you like it.


	2. Can you hear me? I'm talking to you

Six months later.

"Miss. Montenegro?"

Upon hearing my name, I look up and see an African American man waiting for me. I pick up my briefcase and follow him into the elevator.

"So, Miss Montenegro-"

"Zoe, please." I interrupt.

"Okay, Zoe, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

I laugh and tell him "No, its okay, I'm about to turn 24 in March," he just looked at me and laughed,"yeah, I know, I get that a lot. Last time so some asked me my age, he was trying to get me to be his date at his middle school spring fling and that was two years ago."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, but I deal with it"

When the elevator doors opened he guided me into his office and began spitting out questions and I tried to answer them to the best of my ability. Until finally he got to the one everyone hates. "By looking at your résumé and talking to you I have yet to figure out as to why you want to work here at RangeMen."

"I don't want or need money, I come from a family of money, I have four trust funds, and my dad is one of the most demanded cardiologists in the world and chief of surgery at Beth Israel Medical Center in NYC. I'm a three time Olympian soccer player and I've had hundreds of offers to go pro so if I wanted money I'd take them up, but I don't. what I want is peace and quiet and out of the lame light. I want a regular nine to five and I feel that I can achieve that here at RangeMen. Not to mention my dad is retired military so I trust ex-military personal which I know RangeMen has plenty of."

"That we do have. Okay-"a knock at the door interrupted him and he said "Come on in. "

I turned to see a beautiful woman in her early 30's with bright blue eyes and a wild head of curly hair "Sorry is this a bad time."

"No it's fine I was just going to take Zoe here and introduce her to the guys on duty, so I'll just start here, Zoe this is Stephanie Morelli our research specialist and sometimes BEA, Steph this Zoe Montenegro RangeMen's new oiffice manager ."

With a huge smile on my face a got up and shook her hand "Hey I'm Zoe, It's nice to meet you"

"Same here, so I'll let you guys finish up here and I'll see you later"

"You know what I just realized" I turn my attention to my interviewer " I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Tank COO of RangeMen Inc. Now let's meet the other guys shall we"

I spent the next two hours being introduce to the all "on-line" personal and who I'd mostly work with and the other owners of RangeMen Lester Santos, the modern day Casanova, and Bobby Brown, "the doctor" and whole bunch of other employees that I can't remember, but I believe my favorite co-workers will be Ella and Louis Guzman, the housekeeper and handyman of RangerMen, I felt at home with them. When we finally got to the end of the "I feel small" line, Tank took me to my office and said "you have free range to everything, as the office manager you need to know what's going on with everything-"

"Except with Ranger of course" piped in Lester from the doorway.

"Of course," said Tank as he turned to look at him. And I couldn't help but wonder who they were talking about.

"So, when does Ranger come back anyway?"

"Not sure, last time I talked to him he said he should be done in about another three months , so around March, maybe."Tank answered him.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I had to ask "Who's Ranger?"


End file.
